


Something sweet

by shinoa_nFTR



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, but I hope YALL like it, generic romance tbh, theres nothing more to tag, very slight mention of yukina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinoa_nFTR/pseuds/shinoa_nFTR
Summary: "Hey, Sayo~ Want to stop by to that sweets shop nearby?"— leads an opportunity.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Something sweet

**Author's Note:**

> **Update (02/21): This story will be having a prequel!**
> 
> Inspired from the area item Macaron sweet tower (level 5) conversation.
> 
> This might be generic and there might be grammatical errors. I just tried writing one. See notes later!
> 
> They're not girlfriends yet though, and they haven't admitted their mutual feelings.

"Hey, Sayo~ Want to stop by to that sweets shop nearby?" Lisa asked Sayo casually, the two women walking side by side. Everyone in Roselia insisted to continue practicing every Saturday. 

It was just late afternoon. Yukina went an hour ahead of her childhood friend because she wanted to solo practice her vocals. Sayo's house wasn't that far either, giving Lisa an opportunity to invite the guitarist to spend a short alone time with her. Sayo didn't really have a reason to decline her offer.

The brunette actually knew that Sayo seemed to like her a lot, and _in a different way_ for quite a while now. It was obvious if she only pay enough attention to Sayo's gestures and all, but she didn't want to assume so much. To confirm this, she attempted number of times to tease her, and it almost always worked. This made her really happy because she rarely sees Sayo behaving like that, and yes, she's been having a crush on her longer than the oblivious girl had. Today, she couldn't contain herself any more. Lisa decided that it's about time she would hear what Sayo feels for her.

The two stopped walking. Lisa knew that Sayo also loves sweets very much. She thought that Sayo was struggling to deny her invitation as she saw her gaze avert to somewhere, and her face filled with discernable hesitation. Lisa felt the corner of her lips widen.

"..Huh? I'll pass. W-we should be getting to rehearsals."

Sayo felt Lisa's smug was about to creep up as Lisa slightly moved her face closer to her. She didn't feel comfortable now.

"Sayoo~ could you be more honest to yourself? Deep down you love sweets, right? I wasn't able to make cookies yesterday, but I still want to have something to chew on when we're on break~"

It wasn't just the sweets that Sayo loves. But she needed to conceal her feelings somehow.

"W-well.. I like them, and having something sweet to chew on is perhaps nice," she cleared her throat and continued, "but Imai-san, the rehearsals will start soon."

"I know, I know~ we'll just stop by and bring it to rehearsals. It wouldn't take so long, don't cha think? Besides, we still have half an hour to spare," Lisa insisted.

Sayo went silent for a moment, then looked at Lisa, their eyes eventually met. It was true, there was time to spare. Lisa smiled at her right away, she couldn't help but to flinch not so much and break her stare at the bassist.

"Fine," the mint-haired girl agreed with a sigh of defeat.

Smiling even more, Lisa clinged to Sayo's arm enthusiastically, humming. This caused the other girl to be flustered and then blushed.

"W-wait Imai-san, there's no need to hold me this tight!" Sayo told her in a bit panicked voice. She only wished she wasn't red enough for the bassist to notice.

"Isn't this kinda normal? Come on, you're overreacting~" Lisa brushed it off with her usual teasing tone, now dragging her crush along with her. "Let's go, go~"

Of course, Sayo was total red, but she didn't want to tease the girl anymore.

"Imai-san, you don't have to drag me so forcefully! I can walk on my own."

And so they took a little detour.

—

It only took them less than five minutes to be on the sweets shop Lisa wanted to go, still having plenty of time to choose what they would prefer. Unfortunately, the sweets shop was only a small store and both of them were quite familiar to the sweets being sold so it didn't take them long to decide what to buy.

"Aww, there's still some time to kill after that huh~" Lisa pouted after they've gotten outside of the store.

"I believe it's better to be early on rehearsals, Imai-san. Let's head out," Sayo suggested in her stoic tone and started walking few steps away slowly.

_Ah, she's really focused into practicing! Just how fixed is she? Come on!_

Time is consistently passing.

_Is now the chance?! Seriously? Well I can do it later, but I'm not sure! She might go somewhere!! Oh, give me a break..!_

Few more moments, and Sayo turned and saw her friend was still standing from where she was last spotted.

"Imai-san, is something the matter?"

_Mou! Why do you have to ask now? Okay, okay, you better be grateful!_

"Wait, Sayo! I want to say something after all!" Lisa called out to her. She felt her heart starting to race a bit faster now.

"Whatever could it be, Imai-san?"

"Umm.. y-you see.. I sort of, you know..." Lisa spoke in a weaker voice.

"Sort of what?" Sayo repeated, getting more curious. She's now facing Lisa completely, their distance measured some few steps away. She felt a small part of her being nervous and agitated. She thought, _why so?_

The brunette started to feel shrinking and felt everything was getting hotter as the seconds kept passing by.

Sayo stayed still, not receiving any response yet. She let Lisa take her precious time, but she looked like as if she's in knots. The guitarist didn't want to see her like that.

"Um, Imai-san, it's fine. You don't have to say it if it's hard."

"N-no! I've been wanting to tell you.. that um.." she stole a glance at Sayo, who seemed to caught her, making her quickly look away while blushing.

"Sayo.."

Sayo gulped as she saw the face Lisa was making. Seeing Lisa like that, it made her heart leap. That was the first time she made that face, after all.

_Ugh, fine, fine! There's no stepping back!!_

"..what do you.. think of me?"

She was surprised and shocked. But even before Sayo could produce a voice, Lisa interrupted.

"T-to be honest, I, umm.. l-like you for some time now," She admitted as she closed her eyes and started looking on the ground.

Few seconds...

"..Huh? Umm, p.. pardon?" Sayo, struck in awe, her unconscious vision that was fully fixed on the figure in front of her was now wearing a harsh red tint on her face, and not making any eye contact. She wasn't able to properly process what Lisa had said.

"I like you.." the bassist repeated herself, in low voice but she made sure it reached the guitarist. She tried to look at Sayo and also saw that she's also in bright red. Seeing her like that, she couldn't help but to..

"Pffft, Sayo~ Hahahaha! Your face..! Your face is a total mess!!" The brunette struggled to finish her sentence. She tried not to laugh hard, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Wh! What in the world is funny?!" Sayo came back to the reality, quickly holding and touching her face. "Lo-look who's talking! I think you're even redder!"

"H-h-huh?! Me?" She snapped and was forced to stop laughing, now meticulously holding her face as if she can know how red she was. "Eh?!? Really??!"

Sayo just looked at her. _Ah.. she's really cute._ A relaxed smile crept up on her face as she gained courage, and then she started walking towards the panicking Lisa.

"Imai-san," Sayo, now in front of Lisa, said in a light, gentle tone, causing the other girl's panic to die down.

"S.. Sayo..?"

She cupped her hands in Lisa's cheeks, making the shorter girl raise her chin slightly. Both of their gazes met again, more sincere this time. Sayo planted a kiss on Lisa's forehead and broke it, not too fast nor too slow. It was just enough. Although Lisa knew that she reciprocates her feelings, it still made her speechless.

Smiling warmer, she then rested her hands to the bassist's shoulders and said, "Coincidentally, I've been having an interest on you for some time, too, Imai-san."

"Sayo.." she was still speechless, she couldn't think of what to do or say except to embrace Sayo very tightly, burying her face on Sayo's upper chest. Of course, the guitarist returned her hug.

Sayo was taller than Lisa for around few centimeters, making her recognize the shorter girl's scent coming from her, especially from her hair. It was the usual scent and shampoo Lisa always have, but it was stronger as she was in her arms. It made her embrace Lisa much more and deeper, that she could let herself be out of reality for a while. 

There was only pure silence except of the calm and reassuring breaths they were both taking. It felt warm, and they truly enjoyed it.

It lasted moments before Lisa pulled away and was able to compose herself. They looked at each other deeply again, but this time, it was Lisa's turn. She wasn't so satisfied earlier.

"But really? Only on my forehead?"

She didn't wait any longer and gave some pressure on her hands on the other girl's shoulders. Sayo felt Lisa's lips pressing against hers. She wasn't expecting it, but it's not really that surprising. She managed to relax in no time and closed her eyes. It felt nice, it felt pure and passionate.

"Shall we get going, then? I'm quite sure we still have rehearsals to go, Imai-san," Sayo reminded her as they parted, grabbing Lisa's hand and going now. "We've spent our time well enough."

"A-Ah, yes! We still have rehearsals, huh? Ahahaha..~" Lisa laughed awkwardly as she felt she wasn't only getting dragged, but also being pulled out from her dream.

Nevertheless, she gave off a big smile and blushed as she looked at her hand that was being held, and at the woman in front of her who appeared to look like a perfect person. At least for her.

"Sayo."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just love you."

Sayo turned her head back and wore a genuine smile.

"I love you too, Lisa."

Hearing that, Lisa thought she was about to explode like a nuclear bomb. Sayo never used her first name. She never used first name basis to anyone. It only meant nothing other than Imai Lisa was special to Hikawa Sayo.

Both of their smiles took a long time to wore off. The warmth of euphoria surrounds them.

—

They were the last ones to arrive at the live house, but they weren't exactly late.

"Good afternoon," Sayo and Lisa greeted the other members, and the three greeted them back. The two immediately started unpacking their instruments like usual, like nothing special happened. Both of them only knew.

The band was testing their equipment now and their practice had begun. They went for an hour or two when Yukina decided to take a short break, and the two knew they had to give out the sweets they've bought earlier. The entire band was filled with happiness, it was such a good scene.

On the corner, Sayo was sitting with one free chair available. Lisa didn't take too long to notice that.

"May I?" Lisa asked formally, grinning.

"Of course," Sayo answered and smiled to her.

They silently eat their sweets, looking peacefully at the other members having a funny conversation from afar. After they were done eating, Sayo felt like she needed to say something.

"The sweets you've chosen.. It tasted really good, Imai-san," she low-key complimented Lisa.

"Oh that's nothing, but thank you~"

It went silent again, this time it felt awkward.

...

"S-so.. uh—" Sayo tried to keep the conversation going, but she was stopped by Lisa, who was now very close on her ear.

"Imai-san..?"

" _You know Sayo, I'd like you to taste a rare type of sweets in my house sometime. Whenever you are ready,_ " Lisa whispered to her so softly, yet so tempting.

Sayo moved an inch and slowly turned her head to her left. "What do you.." she trailed off.

She quickly pulled back as the girl shrieked, and only found Sayo awkwardly half smiling, completely frozen. She slowly moved her gaze on Lisa, who wore a smirk she'd never seen.

Lisa thought that was the harshest red she can ever see coming from that girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first off, I think I lack some vocabularies or how to actually write, can't exactly tell hahaha. This is the first one I've done in this fandom. If you have any comments or suggestions, please leave one! It would really help me.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if you think this is rather plain or what, I couldn't think of a better plot. And what matters to me the most is how I deliver it (which I think I failed lol). I went hiatus for about 2 to 3 years so I kinda turned rotten lololol. I'd really be happy to hear feedbacks so I can understand the reader's perspective. Personally I think this is just passable, and I was really itching to write something. Originally I thought of writing AyaChisa, but man, I don't really know how to finish it, so it's still sitting on my draft for a month now.
> 
> Lastly, if the last part escalated real quickly, I apologize LMAO. The initial story I really thought of was rather darker or deeper, and tbh I think I really had to put that. It's a bridge for an another //potential only// chapter, which is expected to be a bit, you know. But I don't exactly know how to write it. That's all, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
